Decadence
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Phoenix Black, twin sister of Regulus, has a bright future ahead of her. A pureblood marriage and a Death Eater husband...if she accepts it. Taylor Montgomery just wanted something new. She didn't count on falling for someone so notoriously fickle with women. As war brews, both will watch the Black family plummet into ruin. Remus/OC; Sirius/OC.
1. Lumos

**Chapter One: Lumos**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to our Marauder era story! The pairings for this one are Remus/OC and Sirius/OC. This story will start at the beginning of the Marauders' sixth year of Hogwarts and continue throughout the First Wizarding War. Please let us know what you think, feedback is always much appreciated.**

* * *

There was nothing like the pure joy that Phoenix Black felt at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. Summers with her family were utterly stifling, and this one had been more drama than Phoenix had bargained for. While it was true that her older brother Sirius didn't get on with her parents at the best of times, she hadn't expected him to actually leave him after a heated argument with their mother Walburga. Perhaps she would have been more anxious if he hadn't a safe place to go, but she knew he was staying with James Potter.

There would be a back-to-school party happening in the Hufflepuff common room, according to Phoenix's friend Taylor Montgomery. For now, she was more focused on unpacking her trunk and settling into the dormitory. The feast had been magnificent as always, and Phoenix had eaten more than usual to compensate for the alcohol that she'd likely be having during this party.

"Are you going to the party?" It was the irritably high-pitched voice of Beth Fawley, one of Phoenix's friends and a fellow fifth-year Slytherin. She and Phoenix had formed a quick friendship from day one, and although she was perhaps Phoenix's closest female Slytherin friend, she wouldn't exactly call them best friends.

"Of course." Phoenix lay out a black dress that would flatter her figure nicely. She had nothing against forming inter-house friendships, something that none of the others minded unless it involved Sirius and his little group.

It had certainly come to Phoenix's notice that Beth fancied her twin brother, Regulus. At times she seemed jealous of the attention that Phoenix got from Regulus and his friends. She'd been mingling with those boys since they were children, and didn't think anything of it. Beth and some of the other girls claimed the boys wanted little to do with them.

For that reason, there were those among the Slytherin girls who vied for Phoenix's friendship in the hope that it would gain them access to the circle of Slytherin boys. She'd become rather good at figuring out who genuinely wanted to be her friend, and who only wanted to be in her life to get to her brothers – either one of them, really.

Pushing herself to her feet, Phoenix stripped off her Hogwarts robes and shimmied into the dress. Sweeping her dark hair over her shoulder, she spun to face Beth for a verdict. Phoenix was well aware that she was a pretty girl – people were always telling her as much. She possessed the same good looks as her siblings – black hair, stormy grey eyes, fairly tall. At fifteen, Phoenix had developed curves over the course of the summer, and knew some of the boys had already noticed.

"You look good." Beth cast a glance over her shoulder at her own trunk. "What should I wear?"

"Hmm." Phoenix crossed over to critically inspect Beth's choices. Beth was a pureblood too, but her family was not as wealthy as Phoenix's. For this reason, Phoenix would often let her borrow clothes – the pair were a similar size. This time, Phoenix plucked something appropriate from Beth's trunk. "How about this silver one?"

"Good choice." Beth admired the dress in her friend's hands. "What would I do without you?"

"Miss out on looking stylish, I expect." Phoenix tossed her dark hair over her shoulder with a grin.

* * *

"How were your holidays?" Taylor Montgomery questioned Phoenix as she poured her another cup of punch, knowing full well she was on her way to getting the other girl drunk. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, glancing around as she noticed her boyfriend, Kane, swaggering around like he owned the place.

"Not too bad, but Sirius got thrown out." Phoenix shrugged. She didn't seem overly bothered that Sirius had been kicked out of the household – from the sound of it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It didn't stop Taylor almost spitting her drink out, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh wow."

"He went to stay with James. He'll be okay." Phoenix assured her, glancing across at her brother who was mucking around with the rest of his little group.

Taylor nodded. "You spoken to him?"

Phoenix shook her head, sipping her drink. "Not a lot."

"Taylor. Phoenix." Kane interrupted the girls, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Having fun?"

Taylor kissed his cheek, watching as Phoenix trailed over to her brother and the others, wanting to get away from Kane no doubt. It was no secret that the younger girl wasn't his biggest fan.

"I am. Are you?"

"Could have more." He winked at her, and Taylor knew the double meaning behind his words. However, she wasn't interested. It was their first party back, and she wanted to enjoy it with her friends.

"Not now." She brushed him off, heading over to the others.

Sirius glanced at her as she approached the group, noticing Kane scowling behind her, but keeping his distance.

"Hi, Taylor."

"Hey." Taylor greeted, kissing his cheek after taking a sip of her drink. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How's stuff with the charming boyfriend?" He grinned, knowing the exact reaction he was going to get based on the roll of her eyes.

"It's been a week since we got back. A week and we have had sex every single day." She scowled, putting her empty cup down.

"Yeah that sounds awful." Sirius drawled, the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Just break up with him."

Taylor nodded, raking a hand through her blonde hair as it fell into her face. "I know. I know."

"You've tried?" Sirius didn't know that the two of them had had the discussion already, not that it really surprised him.

"Yes. I have. He's just so... persistent." She sighed dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that he could be testing at times, but every time she mentioned breaking up with him, he'd been insistent and apologetic.

"Just tell him to piss off." Sirius rubbed her shoulder, shaking his head at her as he chuckled. Sometimes she took his sarcasm too literally. "I'm kidding."

"Heard you're living with James." She switched the subject, not wanting to be lectured on her deteriorating relationship with her boyfriend. It was a touchy subject for her, and something she needed more time to work with. She knew breaking up with him was the right thing, but he was her first relationship and part of her wanted to hang on to that.

"Yep, for now." It didn't sound like living with James was permanent, but that he also knew that he wasn't able to up and move at the present moment. He obviously needed to plan a little bit. "I'm going to buy my own place soon. My uncle died recently and left me with a lot of money."

"I think having your own place would suit you." She smiled up at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to where everyone else was dancing. Kane wasn't the dancing type, so she was glad she could dance with her friends. "You seem the type."

* * *

Phoenix immediately made a beeline for Sirius and his friends – or as they obnoxiously referred to them, the Marauders. She'd had a small crush on James Potter when she'd first started at Hogwarts, but that had quickly dissolved the more he opened his mouth.

She couldn't help but examine Remus Lupin – who'd scraped past six feet tall over the holidays, and was what Phoenix would call 'nerd cute'. He had light brown hair and pale green eyes, and a sweet smile. Definitely not the type that Phoenix would usually go for, especially considering she knew from Sirius that he was a half-blood from a poor family, but he was quite attractive.

"Hey, Nix." He glanced at her as she appeared on the fringe on their group.

"Hey, Remus." She smiled flirtatiously, tilting her head to the side and examining him. "How were your holidays?"

"Hello to you too, Phoenix…" Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, reminding his younger sister that the last time they'd spoken had been before he'd stormed out of the house and renounced his family.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, hi."

"My holidays were good." Remus ignored the fact that Sirius had even spoken. Phoenix appreciated that. "How were yours?"

"Eventful." Phoenix took his drink from his hand and took a sip. Something like firewhiskey burned its way down her throat. She handed it back to him. "Did you go to James's as well during the holidays?"

"For a little while." Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't stay long."

"Oh yeah, I can imagine not." Phoenix knew that Remus had a habit of going missing once a month, claiming sickness or that he had to visit an ill family member. She never questioned it, but it did make her suspicious. Her statement made him raise his eyebrows and she smiled innocently, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. It was not uncommon for her to display affection with her friends, as well as her brother's.

"Cute."

"Am I really?" Phoenix grinned, the word making her determined to tease him relentlessly. Her smirk widened when his cheeks flushed.

"A little."

"I think you're cute, too," she responded boldly. "You grew a bit over the summer."

"So did you," Remus pointed out.

Phoenix laughed. "Grew a rack, you mean?"

It was the truth. She may not have been as well-endowed like others, like Taylor, but she'd certainly started to get curves in places that attracted notice from some of the boys. Alexander Wilkes had already looked her up and down a few times, only to some chastising from Regulus. He didn't like his twin being treated like a piece of meat.

"I hadn't noticed, in all honesty." Remus was getting even redder. "There's more to people than their looks."

"What more is there to me?" Phoenix asked, genuinely interested to know what his answer would be.

"You're a nice person."

The answer amused her. She thought both of her brothers had referred to her as a heinous bitch, on more than one occasion. She was not known for being kind, so she found Remus's answer hard to swallow. He was probably just flattering her, telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. Guys were good like that.

She scoffed. "Here I thought you knew me."

"It's because I do that I know you are." It was true that Remus had known her since she was a knobby-kneed eleven-year-old, but that didn't change the fact that he was wrong about her.

"Remus, that's really sweet of you, but I'm not that nice."

He shrugged. "Well, I think you are."

"You're very cute," she said, before glancing over her shoulder to where Regulus was beckoning her over. Flashing Remus one last charming smile, she crossed the room to her brother and his usual group. Regulus looked up from his drink at her approach.

"Hey, sis."

"Reggie." It was the nickname she'd given him since childhood, and he'd given up on trying to get her not to use it. "Having a good time?"

"Saw you spoke to Sirius." She knew that Regulus hadn't really cared about Sirius being thrown out, but that the brothers had been on bad terms since Sirius's departure. She didn't really expect them to speak.

"And the half-blood." It was Alexander Wilkes who spoke up. He was tall and gangly with dark hair and pale eyes. She had hooked up with him at the end of their fourth year, and regretted it ever since.

"He has a name, you know," Phoenix chastised, nudging him. It was true that she wasn't heavily defensive when her fellow Slytherins made nasty comments, but that didn't mean she'd say nothing about it.

"Does it matter?" Evan Rosier drawled. He was in the year above them, but many of the Voldemort-supporting Slytherins tended to flock together. Evan was less sleazy than Alexander, attractive with blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp features.

Alexander waved a dismissive hand. "Don't waste your time, you're too good for him."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Flattering."

"It's true," Evan piped up.

"Besides." Alexander slipped a silver flask out of his pocket and tipping her a wink. "We're a lot more fun."

That damn flask had gotten them into trouble time and again, but Phoenix would be damned if she wasn't going to participate in some mischief before classes started back – even if it meant attending them with a hangover. Heaving a sigh, she held out her hand for the flask, knowing she'd probably regret every sip in the morning.

* * *

Kane kicked his feet in the air as he sat with his girlfriend, watching her study. He had a hand rested on his chin as he flicked through his own notes, glancing up at Taylor.

"Was Sirius flirting with you the other night?"

Taylor glanced up from her Potions notes, which she was having a hard time making sense of. She never really had been any good at Potions, and it always took her twice as long to complete her homework than it did for others.

"Hm?"

Kane rolled his eyes. "At the party."

"No. We were just dancing." Taylor shook her head. Sirius wouldn't have been flirting with her. She wasn't his type.

"You know he's only interested in one thing." Kane reminded her, running a hand over her arm as she attempted to go back to studying. Taylor raised an eyebrow at his remark, but decided it best to play dumb.

"What? My friendship?"

Kane scoffed at her, not quite sure whether to believe she was that naïve or not. "Sex, Taylor."

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm cheating on you." She told him, pushing her notes to the side as he pulled her into his lap. Finally giving in to him. Kane pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not worried about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor frowned at the comment, not sure as to how she was meant to take it.

"Well, he could find more attractive girls easily." Kane remarked, trailing his fingers under her shirt and up and down her spine.

"So why don't you?" Taylor pushed his hands away before her getting to her feet and gathering her notes. Kane shrugged in response, which only served to may Taylor angrier. "Well, I think it's time you find another girlfriend."

Kane was rather taken aback by her words, getting to his own feet. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She snapped at him, stalking back toward her room.

"Come on. Who else is gonna want you?" He called out after her, failing to make her turn around.

* * *

"Hopefully someone better than you." She shouted over her shoulder before heading down to her common room, her head swimming with emotions. She was happy things were done with Kane, as she hadn't been happy with him for a while, but she was also hurt by what he said and could feel self-doubt beginning to creep in. Maybe she wasn't worthy of someone after all.

The first day of classes had been predictably awful. There was the serious conversation that their OWLs were this year, which Phoenix had tuned out around the third time it was mentioned. After the stress of it all, she found herself reclining in a chair in the Slytherin common room along with Regulus and his friends, scoffing sweets and rolling her eyes as Alexander listed the hottest girls at Hogwarts.

"I'm a girl and I'm sick of hearing you objectify girls," Phoenix said bluntly. She was also annoyed with him because he'd insisted on pairing with her during Potions and ended up completely ruining their project.

Alexander frowned. "I'm just stating which ones I find attractive."

"And being an ass about the ones you don't," Evan added, handing Phoenix some Bertie Botts beans when she reached for the box. Alexander leaned back in his chair as he observed the exchange.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat something healthy."

Regulus shrugged. "She doesn't eat healthy."

"Bite me." Phoenix snapped. She knew she wasn't overly selective with her food, but she didn't see the need to be. She certainly didn't appreciate Alexander's unnecessary commentary about it. "I like sweets."

"I've heard you quite like Lupin too," Alexander countered slyly, and she knew he was referring to the back-to-school party. She refrained from rolling her eyes into another dimension, but only just. Merlin's beard, what was his problem with it?

"She was talking to him because he's Sirius's friend," Regulus said. Although Phoenix appreciated her brother sticking up for her, she had to admit that his statement wasn't true. She liked Remus, and she didn't feel she should have to hide that. The fact that he was a Gryffindor and half-blood was inconsequential.

Alexander smirked. "They seemed to be flirting."

"Don't be a hypocrite," Phoenix sneered, leaning forward on the couch to glare at him. "You've hit on half-blood girls."

"She's not doing anything with him." Evan went through the Bertie Botts beans in his palm. "It doesn't matter."

Phoenix feigned an innocent smile. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

Alexander burst out laughing, and even Evan looked amused. Phoenix's cheeks flared with heat, and she looked quickly at Regulus. She hadn't exactly told her brother that she and Alexander had got hot and heavy at the end of fourth year, or that Evan had drunkenly propositioned her over the summer at the Malfoys' party.

"That's a funny joke," Evan stated.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, I'm pure."

"You haven't had sex," Alexander pointed out. "That doesn't mean you're pure."

"Leave her be," Regulus interjected.

Phoenix stretched out across the couch, smugly eating more sweets, content in her twin brother's defence of her. It was true that she was far from innocent, but she doubted that Regulus knew the sort of things she'd been up to, just like she avoided descriptions of him snogging Beth Fawley.

Alexander held up his hands. "Relax, Regulus, you know I'm kidding."

"It's okay, Reggie, none of us are saints." Phoenix changed the subject, knowing otherwise there would probably be some kind of argument. "Who's trying out for the team this year?"

Alexander looked thoughtful. "Could try for a Beater."

"I reckon Chaser for myself," Evan remarked, which was Phoenix's coveted position. She had no doubt that if it came down to it, she'd kick his ass to make it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"I might try for Chaser too." Phoenix nudged her twin with a sly smile. "Although we all know Reggie will get Seeker again."

Regulus grinned and didn't bother denying it. He'd played as a Seeker the year before, and odds were looking as though he'd make the team again with little competition. Him being on the team made it more favourable for Phoenix – although she planned to get in on talent as much as her connections.

There were few things that Phoenix was enthusiastic about when it came to her schooling, but Quidditch was certainly one of them – not to mention Potions and Charms on occasion. Yet with the OWLs this year bound to bring her stress, being on a broomstick would be a wonderful outlet.


	2. Impedimenta

**Chapter Two: Impedimenta**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed the first chapter! We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, and please let us know what you think.**

* * *

Phoenix frowned over her notes on the Draught of Peace that they had been learning about in Potions. Although the notes were prettily written, she still didn't think she had the steps in the right order. That was partially why she'd come to see Sirius and his friends – half in the hope that Remus could help her, and half because she genuinely wanted to see him.

"I don't get it," she admitted.

Remus patiently explained to her again, and Phoenix went through her notes and made the necessary modifications. He was very clever, and she was quite surprised he hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. She couldn't help but watch him as he looked over her notes. How he she not noticed how cute he was before now?

"Better?"

Phoenix brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. "I think so."

"I'm a single woman again," Taylor announced as she entered the common room, making Phoenix look up from her Potions notes. She was pleased for her friend – she'd always thought Kane was an asshole, and had never been shy about telling Taylor so. She reckoned she'd probably told Kane that to his face once or twice too.

"Join us," Sirius called, patting the spot on the couch beside him. He and James were chatting animatedly while Peter scoffed sweets and listened. "Remus is flirting with my sister in nerd."

Remus frowned, his cheeks going red. "I am not."

"Good." Sirius shook his head and tutted, wagging a finger at him. "She's too young for you, mate."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. She knew that Sirius was joking, but the last thing she needed was her brother's input.

"I'm barely a year younger than him, thanks."

"They'd be a cute couple," Taylor stated, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and offering the two of them a wide grin.

"Phoenix wouldn't go there," Sirius teased, leaning forward to ruffle his little sister's dark hair, "She only goes for purebloods."

Phoenix responded by flipping her middle finger up at him. It wasn't true in the slightest. It was true that she tended to stick more to people she'd known since childhood, like Regulus and his group of friends. Yet that didn't mean she'd only ever hooked up with pure-bloods. It wasn't as though Remus was Muggle-born.

Setting her Potions notes aside, Phoenix turned her mind to other matters – such as the upcoming Halloween party that she'd heard Regulus and the others discussing. The event was still a bit over a week away, but there was no harm in planning ahead. Feeling daring, she turned her attention on Remus.

"Do you like Halloween?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, expression wary as though her question was some sort of trap. "Why?"

Phoenix tried to act nonchalant. "Slytherins are having a party if you want to come."

Remus's shoulders tensed up a little. "I don't think I'd be welcome."

"So you won't come? You'll be in costume. No one would have to know." Phoenix's eyes were wide and pleading. She knew her friends could be dicks, but she also knew the Marauders were more than capable of holding their own. "You don't have to if you'll feel uncomfortable."

"I'll think about it." Remus didn't seem overly enthusiastic, and Phoenix was not used to the sting of rejection. She was used to having people – Regulus, his friends, even Sirius on most occasions – wrapped around her little finger. The idea that she couldn't rope Remus into coming to a damn party didn't make her feel good, and she immediately found herself irritable because of it.

"Never mind." Phoenix picked up her things hastily, gathering them together. "I just wanted you to come."

It sounded too much like vulnerability, too much like she really cared what he thought and whether he was present. If the Slytherin boys ever heard her talk like that, she knew the kind of things they'd say. She was sick of hearing them mock her choices, like they weren't hypocrites themselves.

"I should go back to my common room."

Sirius was amused, arching an eyebrow. "Are you sulking?"

"Me?" She shook her head vigorously, although she silently cursed her older brother for knowing her well enough to realise precisely what she was doing. "No."

"Have fun with your elitist friends!" Sirius crowed after her as she marched out of the Gryffindor common room, feeling even more pissed off because of his comment. He could act all high and mighty if he liked, but Phoenix knew full well that James and Sirius were bullies themselves. They could condemn the Slytherin boys all they liked, but really, were they much different?

* * *

Sirius turned his full attention to Taylor, waggling his eyebrows at her. "So what are you gonna do now, newly single?"

"Not worry about someone controlling me." Taylor shrugged. She missed the affection of being in a relationship, but she didn't miss being tied down to someone. She supposed it wasn't overly terrible, and she was still young, but she was enjoying her freedom.

"Snog lots of boys?" Sirius grinned at her, and she didn't fail to notice the suggestiveness in his tone. Since her and Kane had broken up, the two had been flirting, but she knew he was like that with everyone. It was just more appropriate now she was single.

Taylor shook her head, leaning back in her chair as she read over her own notes, glancing sideways at Phoenix and Remus. "Not sure yet."

"At least you can hang with us now." James pointed out, knowing that she had always kept them at an arm's length due to Kane's request. She'd never understood why he felt threatened by her friends, but she had also never really questioned it.

"Snog James. It'll stop him pining over Lily." Sirius joked, laughing at the horror on James's face and the disgust on Taylor's.

"No thanks." She rolled her eyes as Sirius continued to cackle, which only continued more when James smacked him on the arm. "I just want to enjoy freedom."

"How long were you two together?" Sirius questioned, ignoring the glare that James was throwing in his direction.

Taylor thought on it a moment, trying to pin point it exactly and failing. She only had a rough idea, not that it mattered now. "About two years."

Sirius let out a long whistle of air, rolling the thought of dating someone for two years around in his head. He didn't think he'd ever be ready for that kind of commitment.

"That's a long time."

* * *

Phoenix had never seen the merpeople in the Black Lake, despite the wild claims of the some of the other students. However, she had definitely seen pictures of them in books before, and they were what had inspired her darkly alluring Halloween costume. The bodice dipped lower than either of her brothers would have been comfortable with, but Phoenix didn't particularly care for their opinions.

Her friends were acting like absolute gits, like they always did when they had alcohol, so she sought out more pleasant company. Remus wasn't difficult to spot. He'd decided to dress as a vampire, and was standing by himself with a plastic cup in his hand. Phoenix bounded over to him, flashing him a bright grin.

"You look nervous."

"Just not liking the big crowd," Remus admitted, casting around for his friends. They were nowhere in sight, which surprised Phoenix. It was unlike him to stray away from his fellow Marauders, but she did appreciate speaking to him alone.

"You wanna go someplace quiet?" she suggested. She personally didn't mind crowds, but knew they could give someone like Remus anxiety.

He nodded slowly. "If you want."

Phoenix led him out of Slytherin dungeon and into the corridor, grabbing a drink of her own on the way out. The silence between them was comfortable as she headed outside into the open halls so Remus could get a bit of fresh air. Once they were away from the noise and the music, she turned to face Remus, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Better?"

He smiled. "A lot better."

Phoenix sat down on a stone ledge, patting the spot beside her. Remus obliged her and sat as well, taking a sip of his drink. She glanced down at hers, beginning to feel the impact of the alcohol kicking in. It made her feel warm and fuzzy, more confident than she usually was. She nudged Remus in the side.

"So, like my costume?"

His eyes raked over her. "It's very revealing."

"But do you like it?" she pressed, hoping she wasn't in for disappointment.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good. I like you." Phoenix finished her drink, overcome by a thrill of daring, most likely brought on by the alcohol. "You're very cute."

He flushed. "Thanks."

Phoenix hesitated for only a heartbeat before she leaned in and kissed him. Remus responded without hesitation, sliding an arm around her waist as she pressed closer, slipping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. She had worried that he might not want her, but his enthusiasm made it clear that he did. After a few moments, Remus drew back, making Phoenix hesitate. Had she made the wrong move?

"Remus? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, as if he was struggling to control himself. "Nothing."

"Then can I kiss you again?"

He smiled a little. "Alright."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His kiss was gentle, far less aggressive than when she'd hook up with Alexander. He'd shoved his tongue in her mouth and pawed at her tits, grossing her out. Phoenix slowly ran her hands down Remus's chest. He was lean, but there was definitely some muscle there. Remus gently caught her by the wrists.

"Phoenix. Can we stop?"

"I…I should go back inside." Phoenix pushed herself to her feet as quickly as if she'd been stung. She didn't understand why he kept withdrawing if he was okay with her kissing him. If he didn't like her or didn't want it, why didn't he just tell her that he didn't want to? It was like he was worried about going too far.

"Stay," Remus insisted, "We can talk."

"I just thought you might be interested in me," Phoenix murmured, clasping her hands together and looking down at them. She was used to boys being interested in her – Regulus's friends were. Yet with Remus it was different, something more than just a physical attraction.

"I am," he insisted, "I just wanna take it slow."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is there a reason why?"

"I've never done this before," he said, raking a hand through his hair and looking away as if uncomfortable.

Phoenix frowned. "Kissed a girl?"

"No, not that." He shook his head, still not meeting her eyes. "Had feelings for someone."

She paused at that. Whatever she'd anticipated, it hadn't been that sort of a confession. She and Remus had known each other for years, and while she'd known she'd had a crush on him for some time, she hadn't known whether he would feel the same. The idea that he did – that she was the first girl he'd felt something like that for – was flattering.

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why do you like me?" she asked, a little suspicious as to what he wanted or expected from her. She was a pure-blood, and a Slytherin. She knew that Remus wasn't fond of most Slytherins. Did her being Sirius's younger sister make a difference in his eyes?

"You're nice and smart and funny."

She smiled a little and he kissed her cheek, before the tiredness that came with drinking a fair bit started to kick in. She stifled a yawn, pressing a hand over her mouth.

"It's late." Phoenix drew away reluctantly. "I should go back to my dorm."

"Okay." Remus got to his feet as well, but made no attempt to join her as she weaved her way back through the common room and went upstairs to her dorm. Flopping on the bed, she allowed a silly grin to spread across her features at the knowledge that Remus Lupin fancied her.

* * *

The date had been Remus's idea, but the location had been Phoenix's. The Three Broomsticks was her favourite place in Hogsmeade, and Remus hadn't objected. He sat across from her, sipping a butterbeer. For a few moments, there was a comfortable silence, before Phoenix spoke up.

"Sirius says that you like Honeydukes a lot."

"I love chocolate." Remus's green eyes lit up as Phoenix put some blocks on the table. "What's this?"

"Chocolate, of course." Phoenix grinned. She had decided to surprise him with something nice for their date. After all, she was the one with the money out of the pair of them. "I already knew you like it."

"Oh. Thank you." Remus's cheeks were flushed, but his expression and his words were grateful. "You didn't have to."

Phoenix tilted her head to the side. "Do you prefer dark or milk?"

"Milk, usually." Remus started to unwrap one of the blocks. "You can share with me."

"Nix." The familiar drawl made Phoenix tense. Regulus pulled up a chair and sat beside his sister, quickly joined by Alexander and Evan. She balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to lose her temper with them. Why did they always feel the need to interfere when things were going well?

Phoenix sighed. "Reggie."

"Having fun?" Her twin asked, looking between the two of them. Remus wouldn't look at any of them, his attention somewhere near his feet. Seeing him go so quiet made Phoenix's fury rise.

"We're just getting a butterbeer and having chocolate."

"So this is a date," Alexander interjected, causing Phoenix to shoot him a livid glare. Why did he have to rile things up? Why was her love life any of his business? Regulus she could understand, but the others?

"So what if it is?"

Alexander shook his head. "You could do so much better."

Phoenix sneered. "Oh yeah, like who?"

"Why not one of us?" Evan suggested. She was surprised to hear him pipe up on the topic, although she shouldn't have been. She saw the way that Evan looked at her, a way that told her 'childhood friend' certainly wasn't how he saw her now.

"I don't recall either of you asking me on a date."

Regulus sighed heavily. "Come on, Nix. He's a half-blood."

"I should go." Remus was clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation, not that Phoenix could blame him.

"Remus, don't. They can leave." Phoenix caught his hand when he got up, looking up at him pleadingly. "Stay. Please. We were here first."

"Nix, we can hang out later," he assured her, withdrawing his hand from hers.

"Yeah, she can stay here with us," Alexander said snidely.

Phoenix handed him the chocolate and Remus offered her an apologetic smile before departing the Three Broomsticks. She understood why Remus felt the need to leave, but she hated that he did. She hated that she felt unable to make any decisions without Regulus's interjection. Phoenix turned her attention on the Slytherin boys, eyes narrowing.

"What is wrong with you lot?"

Alexander shrugged nonchalantly. "Like we said, you deserve better."

"Well, I don't hear any other actual offers," Phoenix retorted. The last time Alexander had offered her something, it certainly hadn't been a date. Evan knew better than to be so bold, but he hadn't exactly asked her out either.

"Date one of us," Evan insisted, an amused smile playing about his lips.

"You've never asked," she reminded him, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't want to have this conversation. She wanted them to leave. She had been enjoying her time with Remus, and they had gone and ruined it.

"We're asking now."

Regulus tired of the conversation, and clearly sensed that his sister was upset by the direction in which things had gone.

"Let's go."

"You ruined my date," Phoenix snapped, unwilling to let them get off so lightly. She and Remus had just been starting…well, she didn't know quite what, because she hadn't gotten the chance to find out.

"He's not worth it," Regulus said

"All three of you suck!" Phoenix exclaimed, but in the end she was unable to do anything more than watch them leave.

* * *

Taylor flipped her hair from her face as she and Lily strode down the halls towards the library. She had been badgering her friend all morning about the boy who was infatuated with her, finding it amusing how she reacted half the time.

"How are things with you and James?"

"He's as annoying as ever." Lily rolled her eyes, having begun to quickly tire of the conversation.

"You two together yet?" Taylor pushed her, having wanted the two of her friends to start dating for some time. Lily shook her head and Taylor couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Just give him a chance. It might be good for you both."

"Well, well." Before Lily could reply to her friend, the both of them looked up at the sarcastic drawl that came from Kane, who was now standing in front of them in the hallway.

Taylor clenched her jaw, having managed to avoid him since their break up. "Kane."

"Hear you've been spending time around Sirius Black." Kane sneered at her, and she knew the implication of his words.

"He is one of my friends." She responded carefully, not wanting to add fuel to the fire and cause an argument when it wasn't needed. She wanted him to just turn and walk away, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah. Very good friends, I'm sure." He smirked at her, grabbing her arm as her and Lily made to walk past him. Clearly her silence was only serving to make him more insistent on getting a reaction from her. "Come on, are you denying you slept with him? He must be getting desperate."

Lily glared at him, pulling Taylor along and free of Kane's grasp. "Don't be so rude."

Kane rolled his eyes at the two of them, calling out to them as they continued to walk away from him. "The second we break up, you're all over him, desperate for a rebound."

"No, I'm just enjoying good sex. Something I never got from you." Taylor snapped at him, her patience finally wearing thin. She and Sirius had hooked up not that long ago, and things had just gone from there. She thought it was probably a rebound, but Sirius didn't seem to care.

"Only because you were like a dead fish in bed." Kane retorted, continuing to push her buttons as he realised he had succeeded in getting under her skin.

Taylor clenched her fists, moving back towards him as their argument grew more heated. "I think you'll find it's because you don't know how to please a woman."

"Oh, and suddenly you know everything." Kane scoffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just drop it, Kane." Taylor ground out, clenching her jaw.

Kane shoved past her. "Dumb bitch."

Something in Taylor's mind snapped as his hand connected with her shoulder. She clenched her hand into a fist before slamming it into his face.

"Don't touch me, Kane. Come on, Lily."

Lily trailed after her friend, concern registering all over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The truth was she felt better than fine. She could still feel the adrenaline from when she'd hit Kane, and it was something that have her a strong sense of pride.

"Did you and Sirius...?" Lily knew she didn't have to ask the whole question for Taylor to understand what she was asking. Taylor nodded in confirmation, a grin finding its way across her features as her cheeks tinged pink.

"After the Halloween party. And a few times after that..."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her answer, but she was happy that her friend was happy. "So you're friends with benefits?"

"I think so? I'm just kinda going with it." Taylor shrugged. She and Sirius hadn't discussed the logistics, they'd been too busy rolling around in the sheets.

Lily wandered into the library, propping herself down in a chair with Taylor following her action. "As long as you're having fun."

* * *

Phoenix sat cross-legged on the Quidditch pitch with her broom in her lap after a hard afternoon of training. Since she'd made the team as a Chaser, she'd been determined to put in as much effort as she could to prove she truly belonged and hadn't just scored a place because she was Regulus's twin.

Evan flopped down beside her, raking his blonde hair out of his face. He'd also made it as a Chaser, and after the incident at the Three Broomsticks, Phoenix wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Evan was generally level-headed and one of her good friends, so she wished he wasn't as oddly protective over her as Regulus.

"Evan."

"Nix."

"Can't wait to crush the other teams," Alexander crowed as he landed, jumping off his broomstick to come and sit by the others.

"Just try not to send a Bludger through someone's head," Phoenix said dryly. He was the team's newest Beater, a fact of which he was immensely proud. Phoenix, however, knew that it would mean trouble for some of the other teams – on whom Alexander would take out his aggression.

"That's part of the fun," Evan said with a wicked grin.

Phoenix shook her head slowly. "You're awful."

"We need to figure our game plan," Regulus insisted, sauntering over to the others as if him being a Seeker made them mere mortals in comparison.

"Well, the others Chasers can try and get me the Quaffle because I'm better than them." Phoenix tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Then I try and score."

Evan scoffed, insulted at the idea that she might be a better Quidditch player than him. Regulus rolled his eyes, probably more at her arrogance than anything else. Phoenix raised her eyebrows. They were both talented Quidditch players, and Regulus would be lying if he claimed otherwise.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, but who do you think is more likely to score, me or Evan?"

Regulus shook his head. "Don't get cocky. We have Gryffindor first."

"Of course…" Phoenix muttered. How typical to have the houses with the fiercest rivalry compete in the first match of the year.

"Good thing your lover boy isn't on the team," Alexander teased, earning a glower from Phoenix. This wasn't about Remus in the slightest, and she didn't appreciate him being dragged into this.

"He's not her lover boy," Regulus chastised.

"What makes you say that?" Alexander asked, sounding surprised at Regulus defending her.

Evan smirked. "She has standards."

"How about none of you speak on my behalf?" Phoenix snapped, her anger beginning to get the better of her. She wasn't an outspoken person, but if she knew people well enough, she had little problem in calling them out on their bullshit.

"Feisty." Alexander winked at her. "Come on a date with me, I'll buy you sweets."

Phoenix scowled and nudged him in the side, causing him to laugh. Regulus raised his eyebrows pointedly, and Evan was more interested in his broom than the conversation. She heaved a sigh, wishing Alexander would learn when to keep his mouth shut and when to speak.

"Okay. Game plan." Alexander was focused again.

Regulus's expression was thoughtful. "They're fast, so we need a way to slow them down."

"Bludgers." Phoenix glanced at her twin, offering him a mischievous smile. "You're better than their Seeker, Reggie."

He grinned at her praise. "I know I am."

"Arrogant too," she added.

Regulus didn't deny it. "And you aren't?"

Phoenix flashed him a smile. "Difference is, I know I am."


	3. Episkey

**Chapter Three: Episkey**

* * *

 **A/N: Time for another update! As always, a huge thank you to those who have put in the effort to review, feedback is always seriously appreciated.**

* * *

Phoenix's breath misted out in front of her as she stepped onto the Quidditch pitch for the first match of the season. She couldn't help but feel nervous – this would be her first game, and of course it was against Gryffindor. The two houses had always been fiercely competitive, and that was most obvious in their Quidditch matches. Phoenix looked to the team's captain, seventh-year Lucinda Talkalot.

"Alright, team. This is my last year and I don't want to see you all screw up my chances of winning the Cup." Lucinda wasn't one for speeches and so hers was very much to the point. "So, get out there and show me I was right to choose you all for the team."

Phoenix mounted her broom and launched herself off the ground, casting around the pitch and making mental notes. The other Chasers were Evan Rosier and Mitchell Avery, both sixth-years. Lucinda was one of their Beaters, with the other being a fair-haired fourth-year called Barty Crouch. The Keeper was a big seventh-year boy called Thomas Fawley – her friend Beth's older brother. Then of course there was the team's Seeker, Regulus himself.

Phoenix vaguely recognised the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but there were two that stood out – James Potter as a Chaser, and her other brother Sirius as a Beater. He grinned and waved at her, causing Phoenix to narrow her eyes in his direction. There was no place for anything but rivalry at this point in time, and she was feeling competitive.

She let Evan and Mitchell swarm in for the Quaffle when it was tossed in the air, grappling with the Gryffindor Chasers. Mitchell eventually took possession, swooping out of the chaos and towards the goalposts. Phoenix rocketed toward him, but Mitchell made no attempt to pass the Quaffle. He looked around wildly for Evan, before a Bludger almost collided with him. Reeling out of the way, the Quaffle slipped through his fingers and went to James.

Phoenix swooped over as the Gryffindor Chasers took the Quaffle back down toward the other end of the pitch. Thomas tried to save, but the Quaffle went through the left hoop, to much cheering from the Gryffindor spectators.

"What the fuck's your problem? I was right there!"

Mitchell set his jaw. "Evan and I are better."

She understood exactly what Mitchell wasn't saying: she was a girl. He didn't trust her to do the job properly. Although she really wished that she could hex him, Phoenix kept her mind focused on the task at hand. She refrained from swatting at Mitchell. This wasn't a stupid boy's club, it was the Slytherin Quidditch team. He could save his misplaced sexism for another time.

"Evan was halfway down the other side of the pitch!" Phoenix exclaimed, eyes flashing with anger. "So next time, throw me the Quaffle or else we're going to lose more points."

She had endured gruelling practises with the team, but there was nothing quite like the adrenaline of an actual game. Mitchell begrudgingly relinquished the Quaffle to her on several occasions. Evan did not have the same hesitation, throwing to both Phoenix and Mitchell depending on who was closer and not flanked by the Gryffindor team. Phoenix even managed to score several times, bringing a huge grin to her lips when she heard the Slytherin spectators cheering.

"Seen the Snitch yet?" Phoenix asked Regulus as he passed by. Her twin was growing increasingly agitated – although Slytherin were in the lead, they might not be if Gryffindor caught the Snitch.

"Working on it!"

Phoenix left Regulus to catch the glint of gold. The Snitch was his responsibility, and grabbing the Quaffle was hers. Every now and again, Sirius would whiz by with some quip that would make her roll her eyes. He hadn't hit a Bludger in her direction yet, but she supposed that was luck rather than because he was avoiding doing so.

The wind was a relief on the back of Phoenix's neck, bringing coolness to her sweat-damp dark hair. She had found a rhythm with Evan and Mitchell, and the three of them moved seamlessly, tossing the Quaffle between them as they went. Every now and then a Bludger would whistle past, making Phoenix's heart thud faster in her chest.

Phoenix glanced at the scoreboard. SLYTHERIN-GRYFFINDOR 70-40. They were ahead, but the Gryffindors were gaining ground quickly. A sudden roar from the crowd made her spin around on her broom to see Regulus streaking across the pitch toward something bright. The Gryffindor Seeker gave chase, but he was hard pressed to catch up to Regulus. The crowd roared as Regulus's fingers tightened around the Snitch.

Phoenix sank back on her broom, relieved. It hadn't been a long first match, but she still felt like it had lasted forever. She directed her broom over to Regulus, where the rest of the Slytherin team had gathered around their grinning Seeker.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" James questioned, a wide grin on his face. Lily had agreed to go on a date with him, as long as Taylor and Sirius were with them. Taylor and Sirius had both agreed upon the terms, not that either of them was jumping up and down at the idea of going on a 'date'.

"Hogsmeade. Double date, or something." Sirius answered, looking over at Taylor who was busy taking down notes. Taylor looked up from her book to narrow her eyes at the both of them, pointing her quill at them to emphasise her next words.

"You two need to behave."

"Us? Behave? Never." Sirius winked at her, although her was beginning to think she wasn't in a joking mood because of the look she gave him after he spoke.

"This date is conditional." Taylor reminded him, pushing her hair out of her face.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, leaning in so that he was in the way of her being able to go through her notes. "Didn't realise you wanted to date me now."

"I don't, I'm doing this for James. Not you." She reminded him, smiling at him sweetly, while also resisting to hit him over the back of the head.

"Heard you punched Kane." James interjected, beginning to feel the tension growing between them two of them, and not in a good way.

"Well, he deserved it." Lily pointed out, remembering the exchange between the two. She was shocked that Taylor had hit him, but she was also proud of the other girl for standing up for herself.

James grinned as he looked between them two of them, leaning forward and making it obviously clear that he wanted to hear the entire story. "What happened?"

"He was rude to Taylor." Lily explained, flipping her hair out of her face as she glanced over at Taylor's notes, reaching across and correcting something for the other girl. Both of them had thought their study date would be just that, but the boys were inclined to distract them, as they usually were.

"Did you break his nose?" Sirius pressed, wanting to know the finer details of the exchange.

Taylor shook her head. "I can't hit that hard."

"Shame. I can help you there." Sirius offered, leaning back in his chair as he examined his own half scrawled notes, not that he was taking in a lot of the information.

"I don't need you to beat him up for me." Taylor told him, putting her quill down, having given up on the thought of finishing the homework she needed to finish.

James shook his head, nudging his best friend. "You're probably part of the problem."

Sirius frowned at the accusation, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not."

"Told you. Kane is just jealous." James shrugged, knowing that if anyone other guy had gone near her during their relationship, Kane had gotten annoyed. It had caused a rift with Taylor and the boys, which was slowly mended due to her friendship with Lily.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of me?" Sirius winked at him.

James scoffed, rolling his eyes. "A lot of people."

* * *

"Hey, Remus."

He looked up as Phoenix entered the sixth-year boys' dormitory. The others had all gone off on their own haunts, but Remus remained, deep in study. Now he found himself confronted by a very pretty distraction. Despite her playful tone, there was a seriousness about her face as she crossed over to stand by his bed, watching him set aside his Transfiguration notes.

"You didn't have to leave the other day, you know."

"I know." They both knew she was referring to their date at Hogsmeade. Remus was not a fan of the Slytherin crew in the slightest, and he knew they were often looking for a fight. Perhaps it would've been different with his friends to back him up, but with just him and Phoenix, he hadn't felt confident enough in the situation. So he'd done the only thing he could have, and walked away.

"So why did you?" Phoenix persisted, grey eyes wide.

"I felt uncomfortable." He trusted her enough to be honest with her, yet Remus wondered how Phoenix could be so naïve sometimes. Did she not see or did she just turn a blind eye to how cruel Regulus and his group could be?

"They would have left." She sat down on the bed beside him. The mattress sank slightly under her weight. "You know they'll do it again if we keep dating, right? So, do you even want to keep dating?"

Remus frowned slightly. "Yes, I do."

Phoenix sighed. He didn't know why, but at times she could seem vulnerable and insecure, like she needed his validation to believe in what they had. She was popular, pretty, wealthy – way out of his league. Yet it was him she wanted to be with, and he still didn't really get it.

"I've disrupted your study."

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

She observed him closely. "You don't talk much."

"Can't help it." Sirius and James spoke enough for all of the Marauders – and Remus had always been the quietest. Perhaps it was also because he had the most secrets.

"You said you wanted to take things slow." Phoenix raised her eyebrows. "Can't do that if you don't talk."

"I want to date you, I do," Remus insisted, afraid that Phoenix would take his quietness as a lack of interest. "I've just never done this before."

Phoenix offered him a smile, before pressing her lips against his. Remus kissed back with enthusiasm, and she took the opportunity to move closer, shifting into his lap. The weight felt warm and welcome. She put her arms around his neck, drawing back to observe him.

"I don't want you to be scared of Regulus and his friends."

"I'm not scared," Remus insisted. They just weren't the sort of people he wanted to be around at all.

"Then don't go next time," Phoenix responded, grey eyes shining, "I can make them leave. I know they're bullies, but Reggie at least will listen to me."

Remus nodded slowly. "I trust you."

Phoenix had a power over the Slytherin boys. Regulus was her twin, so it made sense that he would listen to her. The others…he didn't know what it was. Wilkes looked at her with unrestrained appreciation, eyes roaming her body. Rosier was quieter, his intentions harder to guess.

"So…are we a thing?" Phoenix asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Remus responded with equal uncertainty. He didn't want to make a presumption about their relationship that would turn out to be inaccurate. It still amazed him that Phoenix liked him, and he certainly didn't want to believe they were something that they weren't.

She grinned. "Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend?"

He couldn't help but smile. "If you want to."

"I do. I don't want to hide the fact that I like you." She assessed him critically, raising her eyebrows. "You're very hesitant with me physically, you know."

"Is that bad?" In truth, Remus was scared he would push too far, that he'd get too caught up in the moment and get more heated than Phoenix wanted. He watched as she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you nervous, or are you worried you'll do something I won't like?"

He shrugged. "Just not used to this."

"I'll tell you if you go too far." She shimmied closer. "Try and relax. This isn't an exam."

Phoenix leaned in and kissed his neck, her lips soft against his skin. She sucked lightly as Remus groaned, her actions causing heat to rise within him. He ran his hands up her sides, skimming over her curves and eliciting a gasp from her. Phoenix raked her fingers through his messy brown hair, causing him to tilt his head back. Remus rested his hands on her hips, tugging her closer. Phoenix's fingers roamed down his chest, a wicked smile crossing her lips as he groaned again.

"Tease," he accused.

"You seem to be enjoying it," she responded smugly, before easing herself out of his lap, "But I should probably go."

Although disappointed to see her leave, Remus's focus was drawn back to his study – almost entirely. Yet it was hard to push Phoenix's smile to the back of his mind, especially when he knew they'd made things official between them. He'd never had a girlfriend before, and the idea that Phoenix was his first was exciting.

* * *

Taylor hummed happily as she favoured the taste of the ice cream in her mouth, glancing at Sirius as he eagerly ate his. The two had left James and Lily alone after eating at The Three Broomsticks, figuring they needed some alone time.

"Reckon she's killed him yet?"

"Maybe." Sirius chuckled, shovelling down the rest of his ice cream in a couple of bites. "What do you wanna do now then?"

"What do you feel like doing?" Taylor asked, finishing her own ice cream and licking her fingers clean. Sirius shrugged, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they wandered down the street.

"We could go to Honeydukes. I did promise Remus chocolate."

"Let's do that." Taylor nodded, smiling as he steered her towards Honeydukes. She didn't particularly want anything, but the others were always suckers for sweets, which she had grown used to. She ate them if they were in front of her, which wasn't always amazing for her waistline.

Taylor grabbed Sirius's hands as they strode into the shop, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing gently. She looked around as the strode through the shop, watching as Sirius grabbed a bunch of chocolate. She assumed from the amount that half of it was for Remus, and the other half was for the others to share. She raked a hand through her hair before grabbing a lollipop for herself, kissing Sirius's cheek as he paid and they wandered out of the shop.

"Heard Nix and Remus went on a date." Sirius grinned, watching as Taylor shoved the lollipop into her mouth.

Taylor nodded, having heard the gossip from Phoenix herself. "That ended with him leaving after your brother showed up."

"What? Did those pureblood prats bully him?" Sirius frowned, not having heard about any of it from Remus. "Did Phoenix do anything about it?"

"Not really. I'm not sure on the details." Taylor shrugged, figuring that if Sirius needed to know anything important, Remus would have told him.

"Typical spineless Slytherin." Sirius scowled, shoving the chocolate into his pocket before grabbing her hand again. Taylor sighed heavily, leaning her head against his shoulder as she continued to suck on the lollipop.

"I feel sorry for Remus."

"So do I. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that." He muttered, pulling her close to him as they continued to walk back to the castle, with Taylor fighting hard to supress a yawn. "Bedtime?"

"Yep." She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face as she finished crunching down on her lollipop.

"You should head back to your dorm." Sirius suggested, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close, pressing his lips to hers.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Taylor raised an eyebrow, grinning up at him.

Sirius chuckled, kissing her again, running a hand through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You said you were tired."

"I'm not that tired." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Today was nice".

"So you enjoyed it more than just meeting up and having sex?" Sirius was curious now. He thought she had been happy with their arrangement, and wasn't aware she was after anything more considering she was rather fresh out of a relationship.

"I like that too, but this was nice." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"I can be a gentleman." He winked at her, kissing her cheek and drawing back. It was getting late and the both of them were tired, and he needed to get his gift of chocolate to Remus before his friend got grumpy with them all for eating his stash. "I better get Remus his chocolate. He gets moody without it."

"Alright." She sighed dramatically, though Sirius knew she was joking. "We should do this again."

Sirius nodded, a pleased grin stretching across his face. "Sure."

* * *

Study sessions in the library were often called by Remus, and Phoenix suspected that he chose the location so that she could join them. There were times when they went to the Gryffindor common room instead, but more and more, they would settle in their own corner of the library. James and Sirius often talked and compared notes, while Remus would throw himself completely into his work.

As it was Phoenix's fifth year, she would be undergoing her O.W.L.s. It was something she wasn't looking forward to, but she was pleased to have Remus's guidance when it came to her work. Although not the star pupil in any of her classes, Phoenix was clever and could achieve results when she applied herself.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius called dramatically as Taylor entered the library with some snacks, crossing over to their study set-up. "Someone to save me from the lovebirds."

"I have cookies and chocolate," Taylor declared, placing the container of sweets on the table for the group to indulge in.

"She has chocolate," Phoenix told Remus, who was deep in study and only shaken from his concentration by his girlfriend tapping his shoulder.

"Thanks, Tay," Remus said, taking a piece of chocolate as Phoenix snapped off a part and handed it to him.

Sirius dove into the cookies with delight, handing one to James and one to Peter. For a few moments, there was silence aside from the sound of the cookies crunching in hungry mouths.

"So when was this an official thing?" Sirius gestured between his little sister and his best friend. Although Phoenix knew that he didn't actually mind the relationship, it must still be weird for him to see them as an official couple. Some of the Slytherins talked about it behind her back, but she didn't care.

Phoenix shrugged. "Recently."

"So what's everyone doing for the Christmas break?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together. She knew that he wouldn't be going home – more likely he would spend it with the Potter family.

"Probably seeing family," Taylor responded.

"I'm off to Lucius and Narcissa's wedding," Phoenix said, pulling a face. She wasn't much of a fan of her older cousin's fiancé, but pureblood weddings were often a big deal among the wizarding community, and she was expected to be in attendance.

Sirius nodded slowly. "I forget that exists since, you know, I wasn't invited."

"You don't talk to your family," Remus reminded him, mildly amused.

"I know." Sirius leaned back. "I'm glad I wasn't invited."

"Your handwriting is messy," Phoenix declared as she looked over Remus's notes. "I can rewrite it more neatly if you want."

"No, it's okay."

Phoenix kissed his cheek, eliciting a smile from him. He was so serious most of the time that causing that sort of reaction made her feel warm inside. Sirius pulled an assignment out of his bag, as though just deciding it was probably a good idea to study.

"I'll see you all later," Taylor said, getting to her feet again. "I have study to do."

"I should probably give Remus some space, too," Phoenix said.

He looked up from his notes. "You're fine."

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to be a burden, or the clingy sort of girlfriend who didn't know how to give him space. She understood how important his studies were to him. Phoenix's parents didn't take her results as seriously as Regulus's – she'd eventually marry a pureblood man with a wealthy background and a well-paying job who could support them both. She cringed at the idea.

Remus nodded. "Positive."

* * *

It was Sirius who had always been the rebellious sibling, yet Regulus was beginning to worry about Phoenix. At first, he'd passed off her little fling with Lupin as a passing crush, a flirtation but nothing more. Yet their relationship was lasting longer than he liked, and he noticed Phoenix watching the older boy with awe in her eyes. As the twins studied in the Slytherin common room, he found he could no longer keep his disapproval silent.

"So. You and Lupin."

Phoenix looked up from her Charms notes, examining him warily. "What about us?"

"I don't like it." The words were blunt, but Regulus knew being delicate about the matter wouldn't be any good. He needed his sister to understand the stakes, before she did something she would regret.

She bristled. "He's good to me."

"He's a half-blood." The contempt in Regulus's tone was clear. It was better than the alternative, Merlin forbid, but he knew Phoenix wasn't _that_ stupid.

She shrugged. "Meaning he isn't a Mudblood."

"Mum and Dad will never allow it to last." The warning in his tone was clear. Their parents had already barely tolerated one disobedient child. What would they think if they knew Phoenix was dallying with a half-blood, and a poor one at that? Remus could offer Phoenix no future, no prospects. He might benefit from the relationship, but it would ultimately ruin her.

"It's my relationship," Phoenix said irritably, folding her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out the way she did when she was determined to be stubborn about something. "So it's my choice."

"You tell them that and see what they say." Regulus knew such defiance would only earn wrath from their parents, in particular their mother. Walburga was known to raise a hand to her children, although it had usually been Sirius on the receiving end.

Phoenix pulled a face. "Would you prefer it was one of your charming friends?"

"They aren't as bad as you make them out to be." He knew that Alexander Wilkes could be crude, and Regulus had chastised him for some of the lustful comments he'd made about Phoenix in the past. But Evan was alright, and Isaac Mulciber and Mitchell Avery tended to be withdrawn when it came to Regulus's spirited twin.

"Pretty sure I know what they want, and it isn't to date." Phoenix raised her eyebrows when Regulus sighed and let his head fall back in defeat. "Roll your eyes all you want. It's true."

"Well, I'm telling you now that Mum and Dad will be angry." It was expected of all of them to make a satisfactory pureblood marriage. Their cousin Bellatrix had married Rodolphus Lestrange, and she hadn't batted an eyelid despite the utter lack of affection between them. She'd done her duty to her family and it was enough.

She scoffed. "So you've never hooked up with a girl who wasn't a pureblood?"

"I have, but it's never been serious." He had the feeling that whatever was happening with Lupin _was_ serious. The fact that Phoenix was so defensive of him was a sign in itself.

"Reggie, relax." Phoenix's voice was soft, attempting to calm him as she realised the true source of his stress over the issue. "You're worried our parents are gonna throw me out too."

Regulus didn't answer. He didn't need to. He'd already seen one of his siblings exiled from the family. He and Sirius had never been close, but that didn't mean it hadn't been shocking to see him actually disowned. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to meet the same fate. Phoenix threw her arms around him, eliciting a yelp from her surprised twin. She grinned.

"Hey, enjoy my demonstrations of affection."

"Gross." He pulled a face, but he was secretly pleased by the display of endearment. He and Phoenix could often argue, yet she was the family member he considered himself closest to. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

She punched his arm. "Rude."

He responded by tickling her, making her squirm and bat at his hands. Her scowl made him grin. Phoenix had been awfully ticklish since they'd been small children, and sometimes it was the only way to get her to shut up.

"Don't pick on me," he said.

"Me? Picking on you?" She raised her eyebrows sceptically at that.

Regulus turned his attention back to their Charms homework. It was nice to have moments where he felt that they got on, especially as they were becoming more and more infrequent. He had done all he could – he'd voiced his disapproval of Phoenix's relationship with Lupin, and he could only hope that she would do the right thing and cut things off before it got too deep.

"Come on, we have study to do."


	4. Deprimo

**Chapter Four: Deprimo**

* * *

 **A/N: It's update time! Thank you as always to those who have been giving feedback and following the story.**

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart." Taylor grinned as she was greeted by her mother upon entering the house, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She missed her family while she was at school, even if she did love school.

"Hi, mum!" She kissed her mother's cheek before following her into the kitchen, plopping down in a chair beside her sister.

"How's school?" Theresa queried as their dad walked past, kissing Tay on the top of the head as he set their tea down on the table. "Enjoying your second last year?"

"It's alright." Tay shrugged, sipping at her tea. "It's hard. I don't like it.'

Their dad chuckled as he ruffled her hair, heading back to the stove to check their meal. "It'll be over soon."

"How's Kane?" Tay glanced at her mum, putting her now empty cup down on the table.

"I'm not dating Kane anymore." She shrugged, crossing her legs and pushing her hair from her face. "I broke up with him."

"I didn't like him." Theresa pointed out, finishing her own tea, ruffling her sister's hair. "He had an ego the size of the sun."

"You had that in common." Tay grinned at her sister, nudging her. "I'm going to unpack."

Theresa watched as he sister headed back to the hallway, dragging her suitcase down towards her bedroom. Theresa grabbed the other smaller bag she had with her, following her sister into her room. Tay glanced at her as Theresa flopped down on the bed, staring at her intently. She quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing that she had something more to say.

"How've things been since you and Kane broke up?" Theresa asked, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

Taylore shrugged. She'd been sad at first at the thought of being alone, something she always dreaded, but she also knew her relationship with Kane hadn't been a healthy one. "Better than when I was dating him."

"Good. As long as you're happy." Theresa smiled, watching as Tay flopped down beside her on the bed. It was nice having her home.

* * *

Phoenix hated weddings almost as much as she hated going home for the holidays, and the wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black was no exception. Her mother Walburga had picked her dress – a pale pink thing that Phoenix absolutely loathed. She was not one for soft, pretty clothes. Thank Merlin the only occasions she had to wear them on were weddings.

"You look great." Regulus approached with a wicked smile, teeth gleaming. He was enjoying himself far too much, probably because he knew that his twin had been complaining about the dress all morning before Walburga had shouted at her and Phoenix had known the matter was final.

She narrowed her eyes. "I hate you."

His smile widened. "No you don't."

"Hello, you two."

Alexander and Evan walked over with drinks. It was certainly not uncommon to see other Slytherins at these events – purebloods tended to rub shoulders wherever possible. She glanced over at Narcissa. Her cousin was only a few years older than Sirius, twenty-one to be exact. She looked nervous and not altogether excited about this wedding. It was disturbing for Phoenix to think that might be her in a few years.

"You know, I saw a bottle of firewhiskey in the kitchen," Alexander said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Not shots." Phoenix shook her head vehemently. "Not again."

She remembered that the four of them had locked themselves in the kitchen and done shots of firewhiskey at the last wedding they had attended – that of Bellatrix, Narcissa's older sister, and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She recalled that Sirius had also been in attendance at that wedding, the last family event he'd gone to before he'd been cut off.

"Definitely not," Evan agreed, grimacing at the thought.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alexander insisted. Phoenix distinctly remembered that she'd only had two shots – she had only been around thirteen or fourteen at the time. It had been enough to get her quite drunk, and she'd ended up snogging Alexander. Certainly not something she wished to revisit.

"You said that last time," Evan reminded him.

"And it wasn't," Regulus added.

Alexander looked disappointed. "So no shots?"

"I'm mildly tempted," Phoenix admitted. Although she didn't intend on getting completely sloshed, she always forgot how utterly boring these events were. It seemed they were more for the benefit of her parents' generation rather than the actual bride and groom.

Alexander examined her. "Nice dress, Phoenix."

"Fuck you." She folded her arms over her chest, making a rude hand gesture to demonstrate her point.

"She hates pink," Regulus told them with relish.

"It looks good on her." Evan's eyes swept over her, causing her to raise her eyebrows. She expected Alexander being a perv, but Evan normally kept his comments to himself. Phoenix was not a vain girl – most of the time – though she did know she was pretty. Male attention often came across as more creepy than flattering, though.

"Checking me out now, Evan? I have a boyfriend."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "This again."

"Doesn't mean we can't look," Alexander said.

Phoenix poured herself another wine. She knew that she was only fifteen, but she needed more alcohol to be able to handle this wedding. She didn't know Lucius very well, yet she hoped he would be good to Narcissa. It scared her to know that this was the sort of future she was in for – a wedding to a man she didn't love to appease her parents.

"Don't drink too much," Regulus admonished, causing Phoenix to roll her eyes.

"How else am I meant to have fun, Reggie?" She tilted her head to the side, a wry smile spreading across her lips. "Come on, you know what these weddings are like."

Regulus had no comment to offer, but she could tell he still wasn't impressed. If she had a Galleon for every time he didn't approve of a choice she made, she'd be – well, richer than she was now. Phoenix finished her drink, ignoring her twin's disapproval and casting her gaze at the other boys.

"Anyone want to dance?"

"Sure. Come on." Evan took her by the hand and led her over to where some of the other young adults were dancing. She followed a little unsteadily, mainly on account of her four-inch heels.

"I don't like heels," Phoenix admitted, gripping his arms to stay balanced as they started dancing. "Or pink."

He laughed. "I've got you."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "You're not all bad, Rosier."

That made him grin. Phoenix twirled and stumbled, giggling. Evan caught her by the waist to stop her from falling. He was a good friend to her, most of the time. He could be an ass but he certainly wasn't as bad as Alexander.

"Thanks."

"Maybe you should stop drinking," he suggested, causing her to sigh dramatically. Of course he would assume that an overconsumption of alcohol was the cause of her lack of her balance.

"Evan, don't be boring," she drawled, "It's just the heels. They make me stumble."

"Stand on my toes then," he suggested.

She raised her eyebrows, a little perplexed. "With or without heels?"

He shrugged. "Either."

Phoenix reached down to remove her heels, hesitantly stepping on Evan's shoes. It was ridiculous as he continued to dance weighed down by her.

"What?" Evan asked at her broad smile.

"This is oddly fun."

* * *

Taylor had been nervous telling her parents about her budding relationship with Sirius. After everything that happened with Kane, she knew they were going to be wary of any new boys she had around. "So. What do you think of my parents?"

Sirius looked up from where he was spread out by the fire, smiling as Taylor dropped herself into his lap, throwing a blanket over the two of them. "They're nice."

"They actually like you." Tay grinned, burying her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "They didn't like Kane."

Sirius chuckled, holding her close against his chest. "Meeting your parents already, huh?"

"I just thought you might like to spend Christmas break here for a bit." Taylor rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She ruffled his hair as she happily curled up in his lap.

"Thanks." Sirius kissed the top of her head, trailing his fingers up and down her thigh. "James is having something for New Year's I think. If you wanna come."

"Oh, yay!" Tay always loved a good party. "Of course."

Sirius sighed heavily, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't know if I should ask Phoenix."

Tay considered his words for a moment before answering. Nix was a good friend to her, and she wouldn't mind seeing the other girl and spending some more time with her. "If you want to."

"Remus would sulk, I suppose." Sirius remembered how much his best friend had been fawning over his sister, and he supposed he couldn't deny him some time with her. "I'll ask."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Regulus had held his twin's hair back as she vomited, and it probably wouldn't be the last. It certainly wasn't the most hungover she had ever been, but he marvelled at the fact that it was always him looking after her. He supposed he didn't usually drink as much as his sister. Regulus shook his head slowly as Phoenix coughed.

"I should have stopped drinking." Her voice was hoarse.

"Yes, you should have," he agreed. He wasn't here to offer sympathy, just make sure she was alright.

"Shut up."

She threw up again and Regulus couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune. Phoenix sniffed, feeling sorry for herself. Regulus rubbed her back in soothing circles as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Do you have a potion?" she asked.

"I can find one." Regulus got to his feet and headed into his room, searching through bottles until he returned with an obnoxiously green potion. Phoenix examined it warily, but knocked it back nonetheless. She pulled a face, but he knew it would definitely help dispel her nausea. Regulus was good at brewing potions – he just usually used this particular one on his hungover friends, not his sister.

"Evan was being very nice last night," Phoenix noted suspiciously. "Nicer than Alexander Wilkes."

"He can be nice," Regulus stated, knowing full well that Evan had a bit of a thing for Phoenix. He wasn't as lecherous as Alexander, but it was obvious that he was attracted to her. It was quite insufferable that a lot of his friends thought his twin sister was pretty.

Regulus helped Phoenix to her feet. She was a bit unsteady, but he knew she would be indignant if he was to pick her up and carry her. He led her into her room and set her on her bed. Phoenix curled up, patting the spot beside her. After a moment's hesitation, Regulus lay down beside her. They'd done this all the time as small children. The house felt different without Sirius, and Regulus knew that Phoenix missed him most.

Phoenix snuggled up to him, unusually affectionate. He didn't mind it, especially as they were growing older and the ease with which they'd shared affection in childhood was fading away. The day would come when Phoenix would be married – to a pureblood man, not the ridiculous half-blood she was currently dating – and they wouldn't have these moments anymore. He was determined to make the most of them.

Phoenix fell into an unsettled sleep, her fingers curled loosely in the fabric of Regulus's shirt. He couldn't help but smile, stroking her dark hair back. She might be rebellious, but not to the same extent as Sirius. There was still hope for her yet. Regulus didn't think he could lose another sibling.

* * *

"Having fun?" Taylor asked Sirius as she sat beside him, taking his pipe and having a puff for herself. The party was nice and intimate, and she was enjoying seeing his other friends, but also spending time with him.

"Of course. You?" Sirius smiled, pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Always." She assured him as she shifted into his lap. "How's your holiday been so far?"

"Pretty good." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking his pipe back off of her. "Staying with James is always great. How's home?"

"Same as always." She shrugged, stretching her legs out on the seat she had been occupying as she made herself comfortable. "My parents are good to me."

Sirius smiled as he took another puff of his pipe, waiting a moment for the smoke to leave his lungs before pressing his lips to Taylor's. She happily returned the kiss, pressing herself closer to him as one of her arms wrapped around his neck. Sirius put an arm around her waist to pull her close to him, his lips trailing down her neck as she smiled widely.

"I like this." She whispered, a giggle falling from her lips as he kissed a particularly ticklish spot.

Sirius drew back, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear as he examined her. "What?"

"This. Us." She explained, arching an eyebrow as he nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

Sirius shook his head, tracing circles on her waist. "No."

"What's happening with us?" It wasn't a discussion they'd had before. Not because either of them were avoiding it, simply because the thought hadn't occurred to either of them.

He considered it for a moment before shrugging. It wasn't something he had really thought about. He'd just been enjoying the company. "I dunno. What do you want to happen?"

Tay sighed heavily as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know. Is this just sex?"

"We could date." Sirius suggested. It wouldn't be a terrible idea, and they hadn't established a no strings relationship to start with, so they weren't breaking any spoken or unspoken rules between the two of them.

"I'd like that." Tay smiled, burying her face in his neck as she made herself comfortable again, very much thinking that she could get used to it.

* * *

Remus hadn't expected that Phoenix would receive an invitation to James Potter's party on New Year's Eve, but he was pleased about it nonetheless. Although she said her parents had initially been disapproving about the idea of her staying over, she had promised that she would return home via Floo powder early the next morning. Remus watched across the room as she approached James, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for having me along, James."

"Knew Remus would sulk otherwise." He grinned as she released him, cheeks flushing at the mention of her boyfriend. Remus busied himself at the food and drink table, and was pleased when Phoenix approved him moments later. Her eyeshadow was dark and glittery, a stark contrast to whatever sheer gloss was on her lips.

"How's your winter been so far?" she asked.

"Really good." He'd spent most of it with his fellow Marauders, although he had missed her. "Yours?"

Phoenix shrugged. "It's been alright."

Remus took a sip of his punch. When he put the cup down, Phoenix kissed him, and Remus responded with enthusiasm. She had to get up on her toes to properly put her arms around his neck, and that was saying something since she was on the tall side for a girl. He'd had another growth spurt recently, and it showed.

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" she asked.

Remus led her to the guest room he was inhabiting whilst staying at James's, clicking the door shut behind them. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't help but feel nervous. Phoenix kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him. After a few moments, she drew back and slipped her shirt off. She flushed at the intensity of his gaze as his eyes raked over her.

Remus couldn't help but stare. She'd always been a pretty girl, but that seemed to have intensified as he'd developed an attraction to her. She wasn't as curvy as Taylor, yet there was no denying she had tits. Phoenix kissed him once again, and Remus pulled her close, groaning as she ran her hands down his chest.

Phoenix pressed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing his neck. He ran his hands up and down her sides, but it became apparent Phoenix wanted more. Remus couldn't help but feel like his lack of experience with girls was going to show, but that wasn't his biggest concern. He didn't want to lose control and become too caught up in Phoenix. He was worried that he would hurt her, and he couldn't bear it if that happened. Her hand slipped down to unzip his pants, but he gently caught her wrist.

"Nix. Not tonight."

She drew back, eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he insisted. He knew Phoenix was quick to think she had done something wrong if she was rejected, and he didn't want her to feel that way.

"Does it scare you?" she asked, "The idea of having sex, I mean."

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

Phoenix tilted her head to the side, scrunching up her nose. "So what's up?"

"This is all just new to me," he admitted. He'd snogged a few girls before, but he hadn't really gone that far. It felt like he and Phoenix were still testing the boundaries and experimenting a bit.

"Same here. I just wanted to try." Phoenix raked her dark hair back, smiling a little. "We can just kiss."

"Alright." Remus liked the sound of that. She kissed him again, running her hands down his chest and smirking as he groaned. "Tease."

"It's fun." She snuggled up to him. For a few moments there was a peaceful silence between the pair, before Phoenix turned to look at him, her voice soft. "I'm not trying to push you into anything. I just…want you."

"I know." Remus knew Phoenix wasn't the sort to be pushy. From what he'd heard from Sirius, he was the first guy she was actually really into. It made him feel good about himself, even if he didn't think he deserved her. Phoenix could do so much better than him.

"Do you want me too?" she asked, suddenly uncertain. It struck Remus that despite her confidence, she could become very vulnerable in terms of affection. He knew from Sirius that their parents were not entirely loving, so no wonder Phoenix looked for affection where she could find it. He reached out to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Of course I do."


End file.
